1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a touch panel and a touch display panel, and more particularly, to a touch panel and a touch display panel having a transparent shielding electrode and a patterned compensation electrode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to its human-machine interactive feature, the touch panel has gradually replaced keyboard as the input interface of electronic device. In recent years, consumer electronics have been improved both in functionality and popularity. Therefore display panel integrated with touch function, so-called touch display panel is prevalently used in mobile phone, GPS navigator system, tablet PC, laptop PC, and so on.
The diverse touch panel operability can be classified into types such as resistive type, capacitive type, and optical type. Among those touch technologies, capacitive touch technology has become the mainstream touch technology for the high-end and the mid-end consumer electronics because the capacitive touch panel has advantages of high precision, multi-touch, better endurance, and higher touch resolution. By detecting the capacitance changes around a touch point, signals are transmitted and the touch point is recognized. However, it is found that the touch panel suffers mechanical distortion by the pressure applied from user. Such mechanical distortion causes deviation to capacitance change and thus adversely impacts touch accuracy of the touch panel.